Polter-Girl
Polter-Girl is a superhero action comedy-drama comic book series featuring Cartoon Network characters. It is produced by IDW Publishing and has been released on June 13, 2018. Plot When Claire the Ghost notices something bad happening, Claire decides to become a superhero and stop any bad guys causing trouble in the town. However, recently, there had been reports of various characters disappearing. Soon, Claire and the others discover that they were caused by a mysterious person named "The One", leaving it to Claire to stop this person. Characters Main *'Claire/Polter-Girl' - a 6-year old ghost girl and is the protagonist. *'Eric McEdderson/The Guy' - a 15-year old human boy who is best friends with Claire and is the deuteragonist. *'Brandon Hemperger/Hamburger' - a 15-year old overweight human teen who is a friend of Eric and Claire and is the tritagonist. Allies *'Emily McEdderson' - a 4-year old girl who is Eric's little sister. *'Brittney Hemperger' - a 16-year old girl who is Brandon's older sister. *'Coco the Pug' - a pug that is owned by the Hemperger family. *'Melissa' - a 16-year old girl who is Eric's girlfriend. *'Bigfoot' - The leader of the Cryptids. He, along with his members, help out Claire, Eric and Brandon. **'Alien' - The dumbest member of the gang and is Bigfoot's best friend. **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - The biggest member of the gang and is Bigfoot's love interest. **'Mothman' - The smartest member of the gang. **'Chupacabra' - The smallest member of the gang. *'Blossom' - The leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Since the events of Radicles Strikes Back, she and Buttercup are currently recovering in a hospital, leaving only Bubbles. As of now, it is unknown when she'll be done recovering. **'Bubbles' - The cute and innocent one of the Powerpuff Girls. She is the only Powerpuff girl that has not been injured in Radicles Strikes Back. **'Buttercup' - The tough one of the Powerpuff Girls. Since the events of Radicles Strikes Back, she and Blossom are currently recovering in a hospital. As of now, it is unknown when she'll be done recovering. *'Dexter' - a kid genius who has been analyzing the disappearing incidents lately. **'Dee Dee' - a little girl who is Dexter's dumb sister. *'K.O.' - TBD *'Enid' - TBD *'Mr. Gar' - TBD *'Princess Bubblegum' - TBD **'Banana Guards' - TBD *'Milkshakes' - TBD *'Benson' - TBD *'Skips' - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' - TBD *'Mac' - TBD *'Stella' - TBD **'Firgu' - TBD Villains *'???/The One' - a mysterious person who has been kidnapping people and brainwashing them. (S)he is the main antagonist, although (s)he wasn't really focused on until Issue 3. (S)he was revealed to have connections to other villains, but only because of the deals they make. Otherwise, they'd be killed. **'The Grim Reaper' - The One's first victims along with Billy and Mandy and are major antagonists in The Reaper, The Ninny, and The Sinister. They later return as major antagonists again in Makes Me Sick. **'Billy' - TBD **'Mandy' - TBD **'Robin Snyder' - TBD **'Radicles' - TBD **'Courage the Cowardly Dog' - TBD **'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD **'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD **'Miley the Mite' - TBD **'Tashy the Tick' - TBD **'Finn the Human' - TBD. He and Jake got mind-controlled by Kevin and his gang. **'Jake the Dog' - TBD. He and Finn got mind-controlled by Kevin and his gang. **'Apple' - TBD **'Onion' - TBD **'Carrie Krueger' - TBD. She got mind-controlled by Grim, Billy and Mandy. **'Johnny Bravo' - TBD **'Mordecai' - TBD **'Rigby' - TBD **'Muscle Man' - TBD **'Ben Tennyson' - TBD **'Cow' - TBD **'Chicken' - TBD **'Lazlo' - TBD **'Frankie Foster' - TBD ***'Bloo' - TBD ***'Wilt' - TBD ***'Eduardo' - TBD ***'Coco' - TBD ***'Cheese' - TBD **TBD *'Hector Con Carne' - a self-claimed supervillain who wants to rule the world. **'Major Doctor Ghastly' - TBD **'General Skarr' - TBD *'Elizabeth/Dark Demon' - a shadow demon that was Emily's "friend." When she saw that Claire become a superhero, she decides to make herself a supervillain. *'Ice King' - TBD *'Lord Boxman' - TBD Issues #''Polter-Girl Rises'' - 06/13/2018 - When Hector and the others steal money from Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers, Claire thinks that she has to do something about it. #''Dark Demon'' - 07/11/2018 - After Claire makes Eric her sidekick, they head out to the city. Unbeknownst to them, Elizabeth was watching them and decides to make herself a supervillain named "Dark Demon". #''The Reaper, The Ninny and The Sinister'' - 08/08/2018 - Claire notices various news reports about characters disappearing without a trace. Soon, she, along with Eric and Brandon, come across three of the One's victims. #''Attack at the Mall'' - 09/12/2018 - After fighting Grim, Billy, and Mandy, Claire and the others thought that's all they needed to fight... Until they hear about a mall being under attack by another victim of The One... Radicles. #''Robin the Assassin'' - 10/10/2018 - TBD #''Radicles Strikes Back'' - 11/14/2018 - TBD #''Courage the Not-So Cowardly Dog'' - 12/12/2018 - TBD #''Of Ice and Arachnids'' - 01/02/2019 - TBD #''The Wrath of Lord Boxman'' - 02/13/2019 - TBD #''Makes Me Sick'' - 03/13/2019 - TBD #''The Guy Who's Got the Looks'' - 04/10/2019 - TBD #''Alternate Universe'' - 05/08/2019 - TBD #''Search Party'' - 06/12/2019 - TBD #''When the Park was Attacked'' - 07/10/2019 - TBD #''Omnitricked'' - 08/14/2019 - TBD #''Teennaped'' - 09/11/2019 - TBD #''Camp Anti-Lazlo'' - 10/09/2019 - TBD #''Frankie's Army of Imaginary Foes'' - 11/13/2019 - TBD #''Boy Snatchers'' - 12/11/2019 - TBD #''Right Where I Want You'' - 01/08/2020 - TBD #''The Story!?'' - 02/12/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/11/2020 - TBD #'Mutated' - 04/08/2020 - TBD Trivia *This is typically based off of the Eric and Claire episode, Polter-Girl, though it is confirmed to be non-canon. *In Of Ice and Arachnids, it reveals that on rare occasions, The One's victims CAN mind-control others besides The One him/herself, as Kevin and his gang mind-controlled Finn and Jake in a flashback moment. This happens again in Makes Me Sick, when Grim, Billy and Mandy end up mind-controlling Carrie. *Most of the villains in this comic are those who were victims of The One. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2018 Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Comedy-Drama Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Eric and Claire Category:IDW Publishing